Love Is Undefined
by Daniel McCarthy Cullen
Summary: Bella moves to Forks, and she is confused with Edward's behavior... What will happen?
1. New Love

Love is Undefined

**Disclamer: I dont own Twilight, or Bella, or Edward...**

**AN: This is my first Fan Fic! Comments and reviews would be great!**

**Preface**

**As I glanced into her perfect brown eyes, I knew two options…. One, her scent was undeniable I could kill her and nobody notice... or Two I could try to believe that she was a demon from my own personal hell to destroy me… But as days passed, I found out whatever she said I had to think about her. I found out that I didn't want to kill her, I wanted to love her. And maybe I could turn her into a vampire. That was the only way this relationship will work.**

Edwards P.O.V

I sighed as another long inevitable day came along. I knew today I would have to sit by Isabella Swan in Biology. Maybe she liked me back, and I actually had a chance with her, without trying to kill her. I snapped at myself for thinking that! I need to stay into the fact that I Edward Cullen am a vampire. I will always be a vampire, and there was no going back! I heard some disturbing thoughts and I realized that it could only be Emmett. "Emmett! Seriously get the fuck away from my door!" I heard a deep chuckle, and i realized what he was laughing at. Him and Jasper was having another one of those "who is going to bother Edward" contests again. "You guys play a little to much." I mumbled under my breath, and i knew they both could hear me. "Come on Edward, Emmett said joking around again. Were just playing. Why are you so uptight?" Because i have nobody to love me, and why everybody walks around here with naughty smiles on there faces when they get done _**fucking.**_ I was only in my boxers, and i had a serious _**hard on. **_I heard Alice screech in annoyance. "EDWARD! KEEP YOUR ANNOYING NASTY PICTURES TO YOURSELF!" I began to get even more angry. "Well maybe if you couldn't act like such a damn _**pixie, **_then no one would care!" I heard Carlisle sigh. I knew he was getting angry with me, but why should i care anyway? I know that i was getting cranky from being alone. I was so in need for a good fuck. But... I also wanted a girl who saw the best in me. Not that I'm incredibly gorgeous, but my personality, and my caring for others. I sighed again, and i got up off my bed. I walked over to my closet, and grabbed a pair of black jeans, a white undershirt, and a black leather jacket. Today would be my _**all black day.**_ I walked out my door and turned down the hallway, and I see Rosalie sucking _**Emmett's dick**_! "What the fuck! Go into your room! Nobody wants to see your little quicky!" Emmett glared at me, zipped up his pants, and walked downstairs. I look over and Rosalie is just laughing it up like what I just seen was funny. "That was disgusting Rosalie, and you know it. I knew you were a freak, but never like this!" She laughed more, while flashing down the stairs. "Oh" As I took my sweet time down the stairs, Esme was talking to Jasper. She turned around and smiled at me, her heart shaped face lighting up. "Hey Edward. How was your morning so far? I glanced at Jasper, who looked like he was having a hard time trying to keep in his laugh. "Oh Esme, ask Jasper. He would know all about it." She glanced at me for a moment, then turned her eyebrow up as to asking herself; "What possibly could they have done?" I heard her thoughts , and i just wanted to leave. I walked out slowly to my Volvo. Maybe driving would be a great thing to keep away all the immature thoughts, and naughty things they have been doing to each other. In decided that it's wasn't worth the wait, even though school didn't start until an hour from now. I hopped into my car, turned on the radio. My favorite song, Neutron Star Collision, or Love is Forever. I loved that song. I did a U-turn out of our garage, and drove off, going 70 miles and hour. Since i wasn't seeing or hearing any police, I went a little faster, about 100 miles an hour. If Esme ever found out that I was ever going this fast, I would get in total trouble. I arrived at 'Forks High School', in less that 20 minutes. I looked around to see the staff walking into the school. I knew that if they seen me, they would be asking me why i was here so early. I sighed and heard a very noisy car come forward,and park right next to me on my left side. I knew exactly what truck it was, and i was deranged at the sight I just saw.

Bella's P.O.V

I could see Edward right next to me in that Volvo C30. I was totally in love with him, and he barely noticed me. The only time he even looked at me yesterday was in Biology when i first walked into the class.

_**Flashback**_

"_**So you must be the New Girl, Isabella Swan? I sighed and nodded "Bella". He smiled and he reached his hand out towards me. "I'm Ben. The person who knows all about the drama and all the dirty details." I grabbed his hand weakly and shook it softly. "Well, it would be nice to have a friend around here. So I would love to be your friend." I added on a little perky smile. He turned his head slowly as if I was never there. Dang It! All the guys know when to stay clear of me. I knew that when I smiled they would fall in love with me instantly. "What is your next class?" I glanced at him, and glanced at my list. "Biology" His face perked up. "Me too!" We walked in silence until we walked into a small heart-filled class. The walls were all painted bright colors, and the classroom actually seemed inviting. I walked over to the teacher. "My name is Mrs. Walter. Do you have your registration?" I nodded quickly, and handed her my paper. "Go sit in the front seat, next To Edward Cullen." My heart jumped a beat. Edward was unbelievably cute, but when i walked over to the desk, he turned his head away. I glanced at him, and his hands were holding on to the edge of the table. He had his hand covering his mouth and he slid the earthworm over to me. I felt so bad. I even smelled myself, but i could only smell my strawberry perfume, and my Body wash. The bell rang, and I watched him speed out the classroom, without saying a word.**_

Edwards P.O.V

Her sent startled me. I knew i should have hunted today. I wanted to just rip out her throat, and destroy everything Carlisle has built for us. But I resisted. For some strange reason, it wasn't just the smell of her blood that startled me, but... She was so cute.. I couldn't help but stare at her. Could she be the one? I sighed at myself for acting like that. I bet right now she is probably thinking did she smell bad. Oh, it was anything but that. She smelt so different from anybody else. She smelled like... Lavender, or Freesia. It was very Mouthwatering. I jumped into my Volvo, and Alice was already in it. "Great. What do you want Alice?" She smiled innocently. "I had a vision." I instantly stiffened up. "What was it? Was it good or bad?" She shook her head a little and smiled. "It was good, and it was about_** you."**_I shook my head, instantly disappointed. "What was it about? Me having a another wet dream like last time?" She laughed her head fell back. She loved talking about that. "No. I seen you... And Bella together. Like together, together." I stiffened. "Alice your visions are subjective, so I must change my mind, because I know that me and Bella can never be together." Alice groaned at me. "Edward, that's why you don't have anybody now. You always say that. All the fucking time. You know it pissed us off right?" I glanced at her with a look on her face. "Alice who are you to tell me what I can and can't do?" She glared at me, her face glowering... She kinda looked like a vampire. "Sorry Alice. I didn't mean to snap at you like that." She smiled. "Oh I know... I just wanna make sure you never do that again, or you might really regret it." I laughed a cocky laugh. "So... Are you ever going to tell her you like her?" I shrugged my shoulders. "I don't know Alice... Her scent is very strong.. You should have seen how weak i was. It took everything in me not to just..." Alice sighed. "Edward, most likely Bella likes you back. You can't try to not like her. If you really want to be with her, you have to overcome your thirst. That will be the only way it will work." I Smiled and Alice laughed. "See Edward, that's exactly what i want to see. Not those ugly little smirks you give everybody." She portrayed what I must have looked like when i frown. Her face turned dark, and her eyes flattened. And her lips turned downward. "See? Ugly. I don't want to see it again." I laughed, and smiled. "Thanks Alice. You always know how to make me feel better when I'm down." She patted my arm and smiled. "That is what sister's are for. Now anyway, can we please leave?" I laughed and smirked at her. "Yeah." I put the car into drive and drove off, heading back towards the house. I watched Alice's face turn completely blank for a second, and she blocked her thought's. I continued to watch her even though nothing was coming. I forced my thoughts to her mind, and her guards stood still.

Bella's P.O.V

He gets on my fucking nerve! I was angry and I demanded what his problem was. But when I entered Biology he wasn't there. Three weeks of miserable time without somebody I was really starting to like! This is fucking bullshit. I hate him! Why am I lying to myself? Im in love with Edward, and I'm going to tell him. I waited at the school parking lot, waiting on him to come. Cause after this, he wont be acting all smart! I waited for a couple of minutes before a loud bang on the window of the passengers seat. I rolled it halfway down before it got stuck and it wouldn't go back down. "Hey Mike... What's up?" He smiled. Michael Newton... He was cute, with a baby face. But as the year as progressing, I could see his face start to chivel up. "Hey Bella.. Well I was wondering.. It's like a month from now, but do you want to go to prom with me?" My face crumpled up, I didn't want to hurt Mike's feelings. "Well, Mike... Actually I don't want to go with you. I like somebody else, and im waiting on him to ask." Mike looked devestated before his face changed instantly. "Oh... Well it doesn't hurt that bad. Tyler was over doing it... Well I'll see you later Bella!" He walked away quickly and ran over to Jessica's car. God that would be another thing to deal with... As obversvent as I am, I never noticed Edward was in his car next to me... I looked over, and he was staring at me. I smiled weakly, and he actually smiled back... Well.. He smiled a little to hard.. I sworn that he dazzled me for a few seconds.. I wanted to know so much more things about him, and I was going to find out.


	2. We Talked

**Chapter Two: We Talked...**

**AN: Hey! I'm sorry it took so long to update... Summer School is kicking the heck outta me.. Oh, my computer is like bootlegged, and it won't let me make a second chapter, so It's all going to be on one! I hope you guys dont mind! In this chapter, Edward and Bella talk about their feelings... Nothing to dramatic... yet..**

**Disclamer: I don't own Twilight, even though I wish I did!**

Edwards P.O.V

I was looking at Bella. She was staring at me insanely... I couldn't help but to look back and smile at her. I knew she wanted do talk to me, I could just read her mind.. I got out my Volvo, and walked over to her. As I pushed my mind into hers... It just came out blank.. Black**... NOTHING! **I was more instantly gratified... She didn't know I could read minds... Or did she? I couldn't afford for her to be paying attention like that. She closed her car door, and she swung her head to look over towards me. Her scent came over me, and I made the move to wrap my hands around her neck. I remembered where I was, and who I am, and pulled my hand back faster than the speed of light. She turned around and kinda smirked at me.. I smiled and laughed.. "Hey.. Umm... Edward, do you want to walk with me to the office? That's the only way we can talk right now." And she pointed her hand behind me, and I saw the entire student body looking over at us.. "Yeah, your right.. Let's go." I walked silently in ront of her, and she stiffled A gasp. I turned around to she her looking at me with those dazzzled eyes.. "UGGGGG what did I do now?" She laughed. "You didn't do shit, you walk like a god, you could be a model." I smirked and mumbled something under my breath.. "What was that?" I frowned.. She was very observant.. "Well, we could stand here forever complimenting each other, or we can walk, and talk towards the Senior building." This girl had a very smart mouth.. I could change that so fast, she wouldn't even see it coming. As we walked towards the office, I wanted to ask her something... "So Bella.. Do you have a boyfriend?" She turned her head fast so I couldn't see her expression.. I walked over towards her.. Her face was trying to smile, but it looked like more of a grimace. "It's okay Bella! I've never had a girlfriend before." She turned around and her face expression changed.. Then she toppeled over laughing her heart out! "Bella? What's so funny?" I could understand her completely, but a human couldn't. "You... Never... Had... A.. Girlfriend... Before?" I shook my head, and lifted her of the ground. "Wow stop being so melodramatic Bella!" She shook her head... "That's funny Edward. Have you ever looked at yourself in mirror? I'm not going to tell you what you look like, just know the entire school body loves you." I already knew what, but I acted dumbfounded. "Wow. I didn't know that!" She laughed again. Bella was so carefree. I could do this with her everyday.. "Umm.. Bella, I wanted to know if you would like to see a movie with me?" She stopped laughing. "What?" I repeated myself again. "Do you want to see a movie with me?" She looked surprised and then heart-filled. "Yes Edward, I would love to!" She smiled and it took my breath away. She had a beautiful smile and more.. It wanted me to take her into a hug and never let go. "Edward.. Earth to Edward!" I shook out of my trance. "Oh. Yeah." She smiled. "Lets go before were late!


End file.
